Surat Benci by Hawkeye
by Misako Sheva-Mustang
Summary: Riza membenci Roy. Sangat benci.


Misa datang membawa cinta dan keadilan! Ciaaaattt! *Ssssstt...disemprot baygon, dikira kecoa terbang*

Misa kembali membaca another one-shot tentang Royai, waaahh i love this pairing very much \^o^/... semoga berkenan di hati pembaca semua :big grin:

One-shot ini muncuk begitu aja di otak waktu Misa lagi siap-siap tidur *oke, misa tau ga ada hubungannya*... tapi ya, akhirnya ketulis juga :)

anyways, read and review! let me know what you think about this fic :D

**Summary** : Riza membenci Roy. Sangat benci.

**Disclaimer** : Fullmetal Alchemist dan tokohnya punya Arakawa-sensei. Fanficnya punya otak saya.

Enjoy your salep!

* * *

Roy merasa bosan.

Roy menguap lebar, entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 2 siang, tapi matahari tidak bersinar sama sekali. Hujan sedang turun, awan mendung menutupi matahari dari keperkasaannya.

Roy benci hujan. Membuatnya merasa _useless_.

Semua subordinatnya sedang di luar ruangan. Havoc, Fuery, Falman, dan Breda sedang berkunjung ke kantin untuk berkumpul, sepertinya mereka sedang membuat taruhan lagi atas dirinya. Dan Riza, ia sedang sibuk menambah paperwork untuk Roy kerjakan.

"Hhh... Ada apa sih dengan semua orang? Kenapa cuma aku yang terkurung di ruangan ini?" Gumam Roy kesal.

Roy berdiri dari kursi empuknya. Ia berkeliling di meja para subordinatnya.

"Wah, mereka rajin sekali. Ternyata pekerjaan mereka sudah beres." Roy mencermati paperwork subordinatnya.

Roy terhenti di sebuah meja.

Roy melihat sebuah kertas di atas meja itu.

"Hmm... Seperti kertas coretan." Roy memperhatikan banyak goresan asal di kertas itu. Di pojok kertas ada sebuah tanda tangan.

Tanda tangan Riza Hawkeye.

"Oh, ini tanda tangan Riza." Roy mengambil kertas itu. Di bawah kertas, ada sebuah buku dengan ber-cover coklat.

"Buku apa ini?" Roy membuka sampul depannya. Terlihatlah tanda tangan yang sama beserta nama Riza dan tanggal di pojok kanan atas. Roy membalik satu halaman lagi.

"Sebuah novel roman. Aku tidak tahu Riza suka buku seperti ini."

Roy meneliti novel romance-drama itu. Yah, kalau melihat seperti apa Riza sehari-hari, rasanya agak aneh melihatnya membaca novel seperti ini. Dalam pikiran Roy, novel romantis itu biasanya penuh air mata dan yaaah, lovey-dovey bla bla begitu.

Roy meneliti buku itu. Oh, ada kertas disini. Sepertinya untuk membatasi halaman yang terakhir Riza baca.

Roy membuka halaman yang dibatasi kertas. Wah, Riza sampai pada bagian yang sedih. Roy meneliti sambil menahan tawa membayangkan wajah Riza yang sedih di hadapan buku novel.

Roy mengalihkan pandangan pada kertas pembatas tadi. Kertas itu dilipat empat.

Roy membuka kertas itu, dan membacanya.

...

_Dear Roy Mustang,_

_ Namaku Riza Hawkeye, kau mungkin sudah tahu itu._

_ Aku adalah seorang Letnan Satu yang merangkap sebagai wakil ketua di Range. Oh, aku rasa tidak penting menulis itu. Langsung saja bersambung ke isi surat._

_ Aku benci padamu. Serius, aku benci padamu._

_ Aku benci melihatmu sering melalaikan tugas. Sering menunda pekerjaan yang sebenarnya bisa kau selesaikan dalam waktu singkat. Aku membencinya sampai-sampai rasanya aku ingin menembak pantatmu yang senang bermalas-malasan itu._

_ Aku juga benci melihatmu sering datang telat. Kau kan atasan kami, bukankah seharusnya kau mencontohkan hal baik pada kami._

_ Aku benci saat kau berkomplot dengan teman-temanku untuk membuat kencanku gagal. Orang yang aku kencani biasanya tidak mau memberitahu siapa yang berbuat iseng kepadanya. Aku tahu, pasti kau otaknya. Iya, kan? Aku tahu kok._

_ Baru aku sadari sekarang, aku punya beberapa hal tambahan yang membuatku lebih membencimu._

_ Aku benci dengan tatapan matamu. Itu sering membuatku hilang akal sesaat. Itu membuatku _off-guard_, tahu? Dan aku benci itu._

_Belum lagi senyummu yang sok ganteng itu. Asal kau tahu, aku benci senyum itu. Senyum itu membuatku berdebar kencang. Bukan cuma aku saja, aku rasa gadis-gadis diluar sana juga berpikir demikian._

_Aku benci saat kau memberikan senyum itu pada mereka._

_ Kau tahu, rasanya aku ingin memiliki senyum itu sendiri saja. Oh tidak, kau membuatku jadi orang egois sedunia. Aku benar-benar membencimu, Kolonel bodoh._

_ Yang paling utama, aku benci saat kau pulang lebih awal hanya untuk kencan dengan gadis murahan diluar sana. Rasanya aku ingin membuang gadis itu ke gurun Xerxes._

_ Bukannya aku cemburu atau apa, tapi... Oh, sudahlah. Iya, aku cemburu._

_ Catat itu, aku cemburu. Puas?_

_ Dan aku benci kau membuatku merasa begitu._

_ Sebenarnya banyak hal yang membuatku tambah benci padamu, dan setahuku aku menulis surat ini bukan untuk menjabarkan itu semua. Eh? Atau iya ya? Ah, aku tidak peduli. Kau selalu membuatku tidak fokus._

_ Aku sangat membencimu saat ini._

_ Aku benci. Aku benci kau membuatku suka padamu._

_ Suka? Cinta? Apa bedanya itu? Aku benci saat kau membuatku merasakannya._

_ Aku benci kau membuatku terus memikirkanmu._

_ Aku benci dibuat bingung, dan kau sukses membuatku merasa kebingungan setiap kau tidak berada pada jangkauan pandanganku._

_ Apalagi saat hari sedang hujan, dan kau sedang berkelahi melawan seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin. Kau tidak tahu kalau aku sangat kebingungan dan ingin segera menarikmu menjauh dari pembunuh itu. Walaupun aku tahu kalau aku melakukan itu, kau pasti marah._

_ Oh ya ampun, aku sangat membencimu._

_ Mungkin sudah aku tulis diatas, tapi kau mungkin kurang perhatikan. Aku tulis lagi, aku cinta padamu, bodoh._

_ Aku benci karena aku mencintai Kolonel bodoh yang playboy sepertimu. Belum lagi kau sangat _useless_ saat hujan._

_ Aku benci, benci, benci, dan sangat benci padamu._

_ Tapi tolong, kau jangan benci padaku, ya? Maksudku, benci dalam arti sesungguhnya._

_ Ah, aku memang egois. Itu salahmu, Mustang._

_Salam hangat,_

_____________Riza Hawkeye._

_..._

Roy diam ditempatnya. Ini surat cinta, eh, benci untuknya yang paling aneh.

Tangan Roy bergetar. Ia berusaha melipat kertas itu lagi dan meletakannya di tempat semula.

"Ya ampun... Aku... Tidak tahu... Melipat kertas... bisa sesusah ini." Keluh Roy.

Riza cinta... bukan, benci padaku? Eh, apa cinta ya? Arrrgh, tidak tahu lah.

Kalau dilihat dari tinta tulisan, sepertinya surat itu ditulis beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi, ini bukan seperti Riza yang membuat surat cinta, eh, surat benci seperti ini.

Roy salah tingkah sendiri. Untung tidak ada orang disini.

Roy menata meja Riza seperti sebelum Roy menemukan surat itu. Ia berjalan kaku menuju mejanya sendiri. Mengambil dan membuang nafas berkali-kali, berusaha menenangkan diri. Jantungnya berdebar kencang.

Jadi, itu sebabnya Riza sering marah-marah padanya.

Tok tok.

"Ma...masuk." Roy berkata gugup dari balik mejanya.

Pipi Roy yang pucat bersemu merah.

"Permisi," Riza terlihat masuk ke ruangan, "ehm Kolonel, aku membawakan paperwork baru. Mereka ingin paperwork ini selesai jam 5 nanti. Jadi kalau bisa..."

Roy terdiam di tempatnya seperti patung.

"Sir?"

Riza sampai di hadapan meja Roy.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Sir?"

Roy tidak bergeming.

"Sir?" Riza melambaikan tangan di hadapan Roy.

Muka Roy yang pucat bersemu merah tampak mengerikan.

"Sir? Ada apa dengan Anda?" Suara Riza mulai cemas.

"Ri.. Ah, Letnan, aku... ehm... aku _benci_ padamu juga."

"Ha? Apa maksudnya, Kolonel?"

Roy mengedip dua kali, berdiri, lalu berjalan ke tempat Riza berdiri.

"Aku benci padamu juga, Letnan. _Sangat benci_."

Roy mengambil tumpukan paperwork dari tangan Riza. Riza menatap bingung atasannya. Setelah meletakkan tumpukan paperwork itu, Roy berbalik pada Riza dan memberikan senyumnya yang _dibenci _Riza itu.

Pipi Riza mengeluarkan sedikit warna pink.

...

_Kolonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, 30 tahun, single._

_Aku sangat membencimu._

_..._

Senyum Roy melebar melihat Letnan-nya salah tingkah.

...

_Letnan Satu Riza Hawkeye, 29 tahun, single._

_Aku juga sangat membencimu._

_..._

_

* * *

_

Review? Please please please pleeeeaaseee…. *ngumpet dibawah bantal*


End file.
